Unexpected Turn Of Events
by jaykayluv
Summary: Neji Hyuuga thought he had everything planned out in his life. Becoming an Anbu Captain, possibly becoming the head of the family later on, but he did not expect for a gray-eyed, black-and-purple-haired, seventeen-year-old girl to run into his life and wreck havoc on everything. Look out Neji,here comes Kiyomi Maki!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting Away  
This is my very first story EVER!  
Hopefully you'll like it  
If you don't wweelll… I'm sorry: /**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN NARUTO! ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY OCs**

**Now that that is done let's get on with the story shall we?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~WOOHOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on Takao we are almost there!" a seventeen-year-old girl said. The said guy mumbled something under his breath but still sped up to catch up with his siblings. "I don't see why you are complaining," he then said," you are riding Ayame!" Kiyomi turned around towards Takao, giving him an evil glare. "I **asked** if you wanted to ride but noooooo!" she growled at him. Takao shrunk towards the back of the group, mumbling about little sisters being evil and lazy. Kiyomi rolled her eyes and faced forward towards her eldest brother Katsumi. She could tell that he was slightly annoyed by her and Takao arguments, I mean who wouldn't; they've been going at it since they left their village, Hidden Heat Haze Village. She looked up and smiled when she saw birds flying above her. "_We are finally free from that man,"_ she thought to herself. She patted Ayame's neck and smiled when she heard her purr. She then looked behind her at Takao, trying to keep up with Ayame and Katsumi but failing miserably. She looked forward at Katsumi, having a blank expression on his face while looking straight ahead. She smiled again, "_This is my family…and even though one is just plain stupid while the other is a man with few words I love them all"_. Her smiled widen when she saw the gates to her new home: Konohagakure: The Hidden Leaf Village.

~O~

The sibling trio arrived at the village's gates and was greeted by the guards there. "Halt, state your name and business," one of the guards said. Katsumi stepped up and introduced each of them. "We are here to start a new life as protectors of this village," he stated. "You are all ninjas?" a dark haired guard asked. Katsumi nodded and the guard told them to follow him. As they walked through the village hidden in the leaves Kiyomi couldn't help but noticed the smiling faces of the civilians. She saw children running around their parents as they shop at the stores filled with varieties of different products. She smiled at the happy faces of the people there. She couldn't help but wondered if their life is as great as they portray it to be. They soon arrived at a big building marked the Administration. They walked into that building, passing many people with curious glances towards them. The guard knocked on a dark wooded door and they heard a faint female's voice telling them to come in. "Godaime, these three are requesting to become Leaf ninjas and to serve under you," the guard said once he was in front of the woman. The busty blonde looked at the sibling trio and told the guard to leave. "Your names?" she asked. Kiyomi spoke up." I'm Kiyomi Maki and these are my two older brothers, Katsumi and Takao." The boys nodded their heads when they heard their names called. "We are from the Hidden Heat Haze Village." The lady nodded and handed them each some papers. "Fill these out and turned them back in to me when you are done," she said," afterwards I will appoint you to your new home." "Hai," each of the siblings said and left the office. Tsunade smiled at the siblings as they retreated. _Finally got some new faces around here._

.

.

.

**Well what yall think?  
Don't worry I can take anything you throw at me…just don't be too hard on me ok?**

**Before I go on with this story I want to see how you all like it so I will be working on the next chapter but I'll probably post it a little later… aaannnyyywwayyysss…REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Hyuuga  
This is my very first story EVER!  
Hopefully you'll like it  
If you don't wweelll… I'm sorry: /**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN NARUTO! ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY OCs**

**Now that that is done let's get on with the story shall we?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~WOOHOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Previously on U.T.O.E:**

_Tsunade smiled at the siblings as they retreated. Finally got some new faces around here._

**Present:**

Kiyomi, Ayame, and her brothers walked down the streets on Konoha, observing the people around them. Ayame was running around in her tiger cub form, playing with the children of the village. Kiyomi smiled at the sight and decided to join in. Takao was too busy flirting with the different women at the shops to be paying attention to what's going on. Katsumi was standing close by the playful kids, making sure his dear little sister doesn't get hurt. It really doesn't matter though, Kiyomi is far more powerful than both of her brothers, since her mother was a very powerful kuniochi and possessed two Kekkei Genkai. **(Katsumi thinking) **_It's funny…at first I didn't want anything to do with her when I first met her. She was just proof that my father cheated on my mother with some other woman. But after that first incident, with her getting angry at some ninja who was trying to kill Takao and me and beating him almost to the point of dying, I knew that she just wanted a family. Her mother left her with us because she had better things to do than to take care of a child. What I don't get is why would she give us Kiyomi when she was five? Why not when she was first born?_

"Earth to Katsumi, come in Katsumi" the girl he was just thinking about said to him. He looked at her with a blank glance, not giving her the satisfaction that he had startled him. Kiyomi pouted at him but then perked up, knowing that she wasn't going to get a reaction anyway."So, we got our paperwork done and the Hokage showed us where we would be staying," Kiyomi began, "I was wondering if we can go to the training grounds now?" Katsumi sent her a questioning look. "I heard some of the shinobis here are training right now, I want to go see them in action," Kiyomi clarified herself. Katsumi nodded his head once at Kiyomi, telling her that he approved. Kiyomi then squealed and ran off, with Ayame on her tail, towards the training grounds.

When Kiyomi and Ayame got there she saw two people there sparring. Kiyomi and Ayame sat on a tree branch to get a better look at the match. The kuniochi and shinobi seemed oblivious to the two newcomers. The kuniochi had her hair pulled into two buns while the shinobi had his hair flowing down his back."_Wow, that guy's hair sure is long. I wonder what kind of shampoo and conditioner he uses_ The long-haired guy disappeared and appeared behind the kuniochi's back, aiming to hit her with an opened palm. Kiyomi looked on with anticipation, thinking that the match was about to be over, but the two bun girl quickly blocked his attack and counter it with her own. Kiyomi eyes widened at the sight. _These guys are really good!_ Soon the match ended with the long haired guy pointing a kunai to the girl's throat. _That guy sure knows how to fight. _Kiyomi jumped down from her tree and started clapping, startling the two bun girl. They turned towards her with a questioning facial expression. Kiyomi giggled at their faces. "Hi my name is Kiyomi Maki, my brothers and I moved here not too long ago and I decided to check out the training grounds here," Kiyomi said to them. Ayame then came up to her and rubbed her little head against Kiyomi's leg. 

"Oh, and this is Ayame, my partner in crime"  
"I'm Tenten and this guy right here is Neji Hyuuga"  
"Hn"

Kiyomi smiled at them. "Yay I met my first comrades!" she then said, pulling them into a big bone crushing hug. Tenten smiled at the energetic girl while Neji just grimaced._"Well, this village is going to be quite noisy now with Naruto __**AND**__ this girl here,"_ Neji thought.

.

.

.

**2ND CHAPTER COMPLETE ! RIGHT NOW KIYOMI IS JUST GOING TO BE MEETING SOME OF THE TEAMS. SO SHE'S MET NEJI AND TENTEN WHO'S NEXT ? MAYBE THE REST OF THEIR TEAM?OR MAYBE TEAM 10? OR MAYBE THE FAMOUS TEAM SEVEN !? GOTTA WAIT FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF U.T.O.E ! UNTIL NEXT TIME….REVIEW!  
-Luvli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beauty is PAIN!  
This is my very first story EVER!  
Hopefully you'll like it  
If you don't wweelll… I'm sorry: /**

"_blahzay blahzay" (Italics) _**means thoughts **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN NARUTO! ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY OCs**

**Now that that is done let's get on with the story shall we?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~WOOHOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Previously on U.T.O.E:**

Tenten smiled at the energetic girl while Neji just grimaced._"Well, this village is going to be quite noisy now with Naruto __**AND**__ this girl here,"_ Neji thought.

**Present:**

** "**Ok, so far I have met you, Neji, Kiba, Hinata…"Kiyomi said counting off with her fingers. Tenten smiled and said "Don't forget the others." Kiyomi gasped excitedly and starting naming off the others. "There's Ino, the loud blonde; Sai, the guy that has a fake smile; Chouji, the one who eats waaayy too much; Shino, the guy with no neck and bugs; and Shikamaru, the lazy troublesome guy!" Tenten giggled and nodded her head, making Kiyomi squeal in glee. Neji almost rolled his eyes at the irritating girl…**ALMOST.** "Are there any more?" Kiyomi then asked. Tenten nodded her head again then pulled Kiyomi and Neji towards the one place she knows the number one knuckle-headed, ramen loving blonde will be at….Ichiraku!

Kiyomi couldn't believe her eyes._ This guy, what was his name? Naroku? Nuturo? Takuno? Naruto, that's it! He his tearing down some ramen! His stomach must be a bottomless pit and here can never be full! _Kiyomi stared at Naruto in shock, watching him devour his seventh bowl in two gulps. "Um, Naruto?" Kiyomi said hesitantly, she don't want a repeat of what happen with Chouji. Naruto turned towards her with noodles hanging down from his mouth. "Don't you think that that's enough ramen for one night?" she then asked. Naruto looked at her confused and said "you can never get enough ramen, **BELIEVE IT!**" Kiyomi quickly nodded her head and turned around, not wanting to see the poor noodles put to a horrible death like that. She started to walk away from the group, hearing Tenten telling Naruto to stop acting like a pig. Neji turned around just in time to see Kiyomi turn a corner. He didn't pay no mind to her, _good riddance. _

Kiyomi continue her walk down a street, looking at different stores and thinking about all the people that she met today. _Even though they all have different personalities they are all friends._ She subconsciously rubbed Ayame's head, but when she turned a corner what she saw almost made her drop Ayame and burst out laughing. There was this short bubble gum haired girl around her age, maybe older, with an angry look on her face, stomping the hell out of some guy with a black overturned bowl as hair and some green spandex that was so tight that Kiyomi had to shield her eyes from seeing his "friend". She watched them for another minute or so, very amused by the girl's aggression. "NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she heard the pink haired girl say. "But my cherry blossom-"Kiyomi couldn't really make out what he said next because "his cherry blossom" then punched his in the face, practically making him unconscious. The girl then looked over at Kiyomi, finally sensing her chakra. "Umm…" the girl said, trying to figure out how to explain the current situation. Kiyomi smiled and walked towards the girl. "Hi my name is Kiyomi," she said

"I'm Sakura"  
"Oh, so that's why he called you his cherry blossom?!"  
**-eye twitches- **"I'm not **HIS"  
**"Oh I can tell"

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows, giving Kiyomi a questioning look. Kiyomi just laughed and pointed at the guy that was still on the ground, but is slowly getting up. "Who is he by the way?" Kiyomi asked. "Rock Lee," Sakura answered. Kiyomi nodded then walked over to the Lee guy. She gently grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. When he glanced up at her she gave him a smile, making him turn slight pink. _Wow this girl is beautiful! She is filled with some much youthfulness that it is seeping out of her pores! _"Hello, my name is Kiyomi" _Her voice is so angelic; her name says it all… _Kiyomi gave him a questioning look when he started looking at her with hearts in his eyes. "My dear angel, thank you for letting me see a true beauty today," he began saying, shocking Kiyomi speechless," the power of your beauty and youth gave me the strength to get up out of the hurt and pain my cherry blossom caused me" He then took her hand and tried to kiss it. That was a mistake. Kiyomi grabbed and threw him up in the air. In a blink of an eye Kiyomi disappeared from sight. Sakura stared up in the sky, not moving an inch as she watch Lee fall to his doom. Kiyomi appeared again in front of Lee with an evil smirk on his face. His eyes widen as she wrapped her arms around him in a death grip and started picking up speed towards the ground. When they got close she let go and kicked him down, wanting to inflict as much pain as possible. As the dust cleared up, Sakura was able to see Lee knocked out cold with Kiyomi sitting on top of him, petting Ayame as if nothing happened. Sakura smirked._ We are going to be the best of friends._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmares  
This is my very first story EVER!  
Hopefully you'll like it  
If you don't wweelll… I'm sorry: /**

"_blahzay blahzay" (Italics) _**means thoughts or flashbacks **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN NARUTO! ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY OCs**

**Now that that is done let's get on with the story shall we?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~WOOHOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Previously on U.T.O.E:**

As the dust cleared up, Sakura was able to see Lee knocked out cold with Kiyomi sitting on top of him, petting Ayame as if nothing happened. Sakura smirked._ We are going to be the best of friends._

_6 Months Later…  
_**Kiyomi POV:  
**_I thought after 6 whole months that I would be rid of the man that tortured and ridiculed me; made me feel like I was weak and useless. When I left that village I thought that was going to be the last time I would ever see his disgusting face again. Instead I find him haunting my dreams; making me not want to sleep. Why won't he just leave me alone?_

I'm at the training grounds, fighting out the pent up anger I have in me. This is just not happening to me… 

_Last Night's Nightmare:  
I am sitting in a field of flowers. I don't really know what kind they are, but it smells heavenly. I'm looking at the sky, smelling the flowers and listening to the wind blowing in the trees not too far from where I am. Everything seems peaceful…no heartbreaks, no worries, just me and the wind. Suddenly the flowers quickly faded into inexistence and I was left sitting on a dry desert. In walked in a man coming towards me, with an evil smirk on his face._

"_Well hello there Kiyomi"_

"Now that is rude, be respectful towards the man that helped create you"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to end your miserable life"

"I should've did it when your mother gave you to me but now I think it is time"  
"Katsumi and Takao will never allow you to do that"  
"Then I'll kill them too"  
I stared at the sorry excuse for a man. How can he say he will kill his sons? Just to kill me too?

"_Soon your miserable life will come to an end and no one will know the difference…."_

**"AARRGHH!"** I screamed as I punch a tree, uprooting it in the process. I looked at the tree with no emotions, watching fall to its death. 

"Never saw that strength on anyone except Sakura and the Hokage"

I turned around then and saw Neji Hyuuga in all his glory. Neji and I became close over the months of me being here, even though I first it was obvious that he didn't like me very much…wonder why? Anyway, we mostly just spar together but there are some times where we go out to eat or just sit on a rooftop at night not talking, just watching the stars. I think he likes the silence…I surely don't.

"What are you doing here Neji?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders then looked up at the sky. "Your brother said that after you all came from that mission you instantly disappeared," he then said. I nodded my head almost like a confirmation that I did run away. He stared at me until I realized what he wanted. I sighed and said," I wanted to be by myself for a while, I had a few rough nights and I just wanted to cool off…there wasn't enough enemies for me to beat down on so this is the next best thing."

"What's the problem?"  
"Don't want to talk about it"  
"Hn"  
"…"

"Whatever the problem is just know that I would be here to listen," he then said. I nodded my head then looked up at the sky. "Hey you want to go get something to eat?" I then asked him after some time of silence. He raised his eyebrow at me, clearly wanting to know my motive. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "we haven't been out to eat together in a while, I kinda miss it" he smirked and nodded his head, turning around and started walking. I followed him, praying to anybody that is listening to not see any of my other friends while we were walking. I love them and all but they can jump to conclusions real quick. I remember one night Kiba and I were walking in the park, having to bump into each other and our pets immediately started playing with each other. It gotten chilly as the day came and went and Kiba saw me shiver so he put his jacket around me to warm up.

_Flashback:  
"It's getting colder and colder as the day goes on," I said to the guy walking with me. "Got that right," he replied. At that moment a strong wind blew towards us, making me shiver. Kiba took off his jacket and put it on me. I thanked him and gave him a hug.  
"Oi, what's going on here?"  
"Naruto-kun?"  
"Are yall two on a date?!"  
"What! NO!"_

"_Then why are you two so close to each other?"Naruto then asked," and why do you have Kiba's jacket on you?"I stared at Naruto, not wanting to explain myself to him." You baka, Kiyomi was cold so I gave her my jacket and in thanks she gave me a hug," Kiba said slightly irritated. _

"_Are you two going to have sex now?"  
"WHAT SAI?!"_

"_I read in a book that when a guy give a girl his jacket in a secluded place that usually means that the guy wants to have sex with the girl," Sai explained. I drooped my head down and sighed. I gave Kiba his jacket back and started walking away. "Oi, Kiyomi where are you going?" I just waved my hand and whistled for Ayame to come._

Yeeeaaaaa….don't want that to happen again….


	5. NEWS

SOME NEWS !

Ok so I know I haven't been updated in a while and I have a reason for that!

As of now I have started my 2nd semester as a freshman in college AND I am also on the track and field team at my college. All that is taking just about all my free time ! I would wake up around 5 in the morning and don't get back home til around 9 at night. So please bear with me…and with this being my first story I know I'm slacking but I will get better…..annnnnnntttiiiiwwaaayyysss… TTYL TTFN


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
This is my very first story EVER!  
Hopefully you'll like it  
If you don't wweelll… I'm sorry: /**

"_blahzay blahzay" (Italics) _**means thoughts or flashbacks **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN NARUTO! ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY OCs**

**Now that that is done let's get on with the story shall we?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~WOOHOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Previously on U.T.O.E:**

Yeeeaaaaa….don't want that to happen again….

**Present:  
**Katsumi's POV  
_I wonder what Kiyomi's issue is. She's been acting different lately; ever we came back from that escort mission. Is it because she had to kill someone while a little girl was watching? I know she wanted to keep that girl's innocence but to be honest I knew something like that was bound to happen. What has gotten into my little sister?  
_"KATSUMI!"  
I turned toward my idiotic brother, giving him a glare. "What? Are you PMSing again?" Takao asked. I chose not get sucked in this stupid conversation and sat down on the temporary we got with the apartment Lady Tsunade gave us. Takao shrugged and followed suit, turning on the TV. in the process. We sat in the sound of a cat and mouse trying to best each other for a while, but I wasn't really paying attention it; my mind was on my baby sister. After a while I decided to get up and make something to eat, not bothering to ask Takao of he wanted anything. Three minutes later I poured my cooked ramen noodles into a bowl. I just hope Naruto isn't around to smell it. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door and I immediately cringed. I then heard Takao get up to go open the door. Not wanting to deal with the hyperactive, ramen-noodle-loving, blonde and not knowing what else to do in this situation, I started stuffing my face trying to finish my meal.

Kiyomi's POV  
I had a fun time with Neji. It's funny how people say he's like an ice block, but I believe people just don't give him a chance. Once you get to know him he's not that bad. He holds actual decent conversations, and he's a good listener. Most girls only want him because he's good looking and is form a good family. _Wait…did I just say that Neji is good looking?_ They don't try to get to know him, even though he doesn't let them anyway. Tenten told me that one time he even made a girl cry after she confessed her love to him. Harsh right? Every time I'm with him I feel like I'm the only person he's paying attention to. I feel safe and secure.  
As I'm walking to my temporary home I couldn't help but think about Neji. _Am I falling for him?_ I knocked on my apartment door, waiting on one of my brothers to answer. Soon my vision was turned from a brown door to a grinning brother. I watched as that grim that was on Takao's face slip off into a frown, giving me the impression that he didn't want to see me. "What? Thought some chick was coming to see the almighty Takao Maki?" I asked mockingly. He glared at me but soon let me in. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by my oldest brother stuffing his face. He looked up at and we stared at each other for what some like almost an hour. I watched as some of the noodles fell from his mouth, not being able to say anything. Takao soon walked in to the scene and burst out laughing when he caught a glimpse of Katsumi's chipmunk face. I soon follow suit, holding on to Takao as we slid down to the floor. Katsumi was glaring at us but since he still had noodles in his mouth it only made us laugh harder. He soon walked out with his noodles in hand, not bothering to say anything. As I looked over towards Takao I couldn't help but smile. I love my family.

**Well there you have it CHAPTER 5 is complete! SSEEEEEE I haven't forgotten about yall  
Tell me what yall think puhlease !**

**OH and before I forget…. I HAVE 5 PPL FOLLOWING MY STORY !** **I feel special ^_^**

**Hopefully ill have 6 up soon… TTFN **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****  
****This is my very first story EVER!****  
****Hopefully you'll like it****  
****If you don't wweelll… I'm sorry: /**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN NARUTO! ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY OCs**

**Now that that is done let's get on with the story shall we?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~WOOHOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Previously on U.T.O.E:**

As I looked over towards Takao I couldn't help but smile. I love my family.

**Present  
**Neji's POV

After leaving the restaurant with Kiyomi, we headed to the park, walking in silence. If someone would've came up to me and told me that I would meet on annoying girl named Kiyomi Maki and will become friends with her I would've gave them the famous Hyuuga glare and walked away, not thinking anything of it. When I first met this girl I thought that she would be another fan girl, someone I'm going to have to avoid. In all honesty, she is annoying but I can tolerant it. She is a great fighter and I sometimes have trouble defeating in a spar. She's a talker but she knows when to shut up, unlike Ino. She's like a breath of fresh air; she can calm me down when no one else can, but she can also irritate me at the same time.

I look over to her to see her looking up at the sky smiling. "It's funny Neji," she said, "no one would've ever guess that you and I would be very good friends." I just nodded and looked away. She then stopped and looked down I stopped too and turned towards her, giving her a questioning look. "I don't get it…" she muttered. I remain silent, waiting for her to continue. "People say that Neji Hyuuga is an ice block, no one can break his barrier, but I see something different," she said, looking up at me," I see that you want to be near people, near friends; that you want to have that closure but you don't want to get hurt. You want to have a normal life, besides being a shinobi, but you don't want to be seen as weak." I looked at her in a new light…can she actually read me? She then smiled and my heart skipped a beat. _What is this…this feeling I am getting? And why am I only feeling this with her?_ I looked away and started walking again, not bothering to see if Kiyomi will follow. She soon caught up with me and we walked in silence again. _Why is it that this girl next to me is bringing up feelings I never felt before? What is she doing to me?_

"It's getting late Neji so I think I'm going to head home"

"I'll walk you"  
"No no that's ok," she said," besides we are near the Hyuuga Compound." She then turned towards me and quickly gave me a peck on the cheek. "I had fun tonight Neji, we should do this again soon," the girl that is clouding my mind at the moment turned to opposite direction and started walking away, waving at me from behind. _I…..I think I am falling for Kiyomi Maki…._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
This is my very first story EVER!  
Hopefully you'll like it  
If you don't wweelll… I'm sorry: /**

"_blahzay blahzay" (Italics) _**means thoughts or flashbacks **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN NARUTO! ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY OCs**

**Now that that is done let's get on with the story shall we?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~WOOHOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Previously on U.T.O.E:**

_I…. I think I am falling for Kiyomi Maki…._

**Present:  
**Luvli's POV

Being the Hokage you would think there's a lot of stuff to be done. Being Lady Tsunade you know that she's not doing any of it. She is passed out on her desk with a sake bottle in her hand. Hopefully no one disturbs her today…

**KNOCK KNOCK**

…spoke too soon…

Tsunade picked her head off the desk and told the disruptive person to enter. The shinobi walked in, unaware about the dangers of waking his Hokage. "What?" she demanded.

"Lady Tsunade, there has been a sighting of a mysterious man near the village."  
"And?"  
"It's a man we never encountered before"  
"Your point?"  
"…"

Tsunade glared at the man, making him very uncomfortable. "Well…uhh…" the man stuttered. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes with the hand that has the bottle in her hand. "Bring him in and interrogate him," she then said and laid her head back down, waving the man off to leave. The man bowed and nearly ran out of the office, leaving the drunken Hokage to sleep.

**Somewhere Near The Village (the mysterious man's POV)**

I am almost to the village that my worthless children fled to. I cannot believe I had to put up with a silent child for nineteen years, another child who cannot keep his mouth shut for eighteen, and a little girl that destroyed everything that I loved for seventeen. Kiyomi….I know her mother was still visiting her after she left her with me. I will kill the one thing that is most dear and precious to my love…her daughter. That woman had me begging on my knees, and she just dropped me just like that. No warning, no nothing of the sort. Said she fell in love with another man during a mission…said she was with him when she was away from me. I should've known though. She never talked to me unless it was pertaining to Kiyomi. I only got to see Kiyomi the first week she was born… then she and her mother disappeared…didn't hear from them until Kiyomi's 5th birthday. Her mother said it was time for her to meet her daddy and that she had to leave. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that she left without me knowing where she went. She left again, but this time leaving the little girl too. Kiyomi, looking at me with my eyes but all I can see is her mother. I hated her. Kiyomi did anything and everything I told her to do, but I didn't care I still told her she was useless. And she took it. Two months after her 6th birthday I hit her…and it felt good. So I continued to do it. My sons tried to stop me but that only led to them getting beaten to. Kiyomi didn't do anything about it; she just took like a good girl. Her pet tiger tried to stop me but I started to cage it up when I am about to hurt Kiyomi; I should've just killed it though. I saw Kiyomi and her brothers training their ninja skills, but that didn't stop me from abusing that little wimp I have to call my daughter. She didn't do anything but cried. I almost killed her once, my oldest stopped me…stupid little boy. Years and years all this happened…until her 17th birthday…last year….she and her brothers left. I went to go visit a friend and when I got back…them and that tiger was gone. Haven't seen them since then. I got a lot of information telling me where my "children" went. When I get to them…Kiyomi is going to die…and there will be nothing anybody can do about it…

**And that's CH 7…soooo who's the mysterious man? It's pretty obvious actually…**

**ANNNTTYYYWWAAYYYSSS I know I have been M.I.A on yall…just bear with me o.k. ?**

**I promise I will finish this story **


End file.
